


Oath

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: If Tony really can't take care of himself, then Peter will.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this!

"Shut up."

"Oh, wow, not fucking around, Pete, are you?" Tony bites his lip, barely concealing his wince as it pulls at the gash on his temple. 

"Sit back." Peter growls. 

"It's nothing." 

"I said shush!" Peter takes a hold of Tony's neck instead, his grip hard and his eyes, well… his eyes make Tony shut up this time. 

He lets his boyfriend carefully patch him up, lets Peter reassure himself that it is, in fact, nothing, and only when he stops, his hands hanging at his sides, does Tony take one of them in his, and kisses its back. 


End file.
